La Llamada Del Alicornio
by Rofier91
Summary: Un viaje, una misión. Ambientado temporalmente antes del final de la tercer temporada.
1. Una llamada en la noche

Era una apacible noche en Ponyville, casi media noche, la hora en la que todo el mundo se encontraba dormido. Y la biblioteca de Ponyville no era la excepción, era un edificio peculiar ya que se localizaba dentro del tronco de un gran árbol y todas las habitaciones estaban talladas con la misma madera incluyendo las estanterías donde se encontraban los libros.  
Dentro de la casa solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de un pequeño dragón bebe color morado con verde durmiendo en un pequeño canasto al lado de una cama normal, en la que se podía ver durmiendo plácidamente a una pony unicornio color lavanda, con una crin morada y un mechón de un color más oscuro.

En ese momento se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Twilight Sparkle se despertó súbitamente, asustada. ¿Quién podría llamar a esta hora? Pensó.  
Trato de despertar sin éxito a Spike.

La unicornio desistió en su intento, bajo las escaleras de su habitación a la biblioteca, se acercó a la puerta de la entrada. No habían vuelto a llamar y ella esperaba que se hubieran ido, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un pegaso de la guardia con una armadura de color oscuro.

-¿Señorita Twilight Sparkle? –Pregunto inmediatamente después de que ella abrió la puerta.  
-Si –respondió ella- ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Debe venir inmediatamente conmigo a Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia solicito su presencia urgentemente.  
La Princesa Celestia nunca antes la había llamado de manera tan apresurada, asi que pensó que lo que estuviera pasando sería algo extremadamente importante.  
-De acuerdo –dijo- solo despertare a Spike…  
-Lo siento no tenemos tiempo –la interrumpió el pegaso mientras la empujaba con suavidad pero de manera firme hacia un carruaje volador- nos vamos ya.

En el carruaje otro pegaso con armadura oscura le dio una manta para que se cubriera del frío viento de la noche. Apenas se acomodó despegaron con dirección a Canterlot.  
Twilight se preguntaba que había ocurrido para que la llamaran de manera tan urgente y su mente solo le arrojaba teorías que la preocupaban cada vez mas.

Mientras en la biblioteca un pequeño dragón seguía durmiendo, soñando con su amada, sin saber que todo cambiaría.

* * *

 **Una nueva historia.  
La comencé antes del final de la tercer temporada así que Twilight no es una alicornio, no hay castillo en Ponyville ni nada después de eso.  
Espero que les guste y ya saben dejen reviews. **


	2. Un viaje imprevisto

Twilight se encontraba sentada en la carrosa, protegiéndose del viento con la manta. Esperaba poder regresar antes de que Spike despertara y se preocupara.

"Ni siquiera pude dejarle una nota" pensó. Mientras se acercaban a un pequeño balcón escondido del palacio, apenas lo suficientemente grande para poder aterrizar.

Cuando llegaron Twilight fue conducida a una habitación iluminada con pequenos faroles y velas. En el centro de la misma se encontraba una mesa con un mapa desplegado con algunos lugares marcados en el, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna se encontraban sentadas revisando viejos mapas y pergaminos.  
-Pueden retirarse –indico la Princesa Celestia a los guardias, los cuales sin decir nada se retiraron dejándolas solas a las tres.

Twilight vio a las princesas, ambas tenían un semblante cansado y podía ver que ninguna de las dos había dormido en varios días.  
-Princesa ¿usted me llamo? –pregunto preocupada.  
-Si Twilight –respondió a la princesa- pero la verdad desearía que no hubieras acudido, temo que después de lo que voy a decirte…  
-Tia –interrumpio la Princesa Luna- No… tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-Tienes razón luna, el tiempo apremia.

La Princesa Celestia acerco a Twilight a una pared cubierta por un gran tapiz casi completamente negro salvo en el centro donde se podía ver a una alicornio color blanca con una crin de color rojo oscuro rodeada de una especie de sarcófago de cristal. La alicornio tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en su rostro.

-Ella es la reina Faust –comenzo a explicar Celestia- este tapiz representa el origen de nuestro tiempo.  
"Hace ya mucho tiempo, antes del comienzo de este tiempo existio un mal que causo una guerra terrible que arraso con todo. Casi nada sobrevivio a la destrucción, solo la reina Faust pudo protegerse creando un sarcófago de cristal en el que durmió durante mucho tiempo."  
"Cuando despertó vio que a su alrededor no quedaba nada, no podía ver ni una sola luz. Se encontraba rodeada de fragmentos, y de lo que antes había sido un mundo muy prospero solo quedaban escombros."  
"Con una gran tristeza en su corazón decidió que la vida volvería a empezar y ella reconstruiría el mundo que una vez existió. Comenzó reuniendo los trozos de roca que la rodeaban, usando su magia los unió hasta que pudo mantener una atmosfera y formo este planeta, con una parte formo la luna y otra parte la tomo y le imprimió magia pura creando el sol. Extrajo el agua de las rocas, al comienzo no había vida y el aire no se podía respirar, no había estrellas en el horizonte y la luna y el sol compartían el cielo al mismo tiempo."

"Para crear vida la Reina Faust junto una gran cantidad de poder y lo mando al centro del mundo, la cantidad de energía era tal que de ser una enorme roca solida el centro se fundió y con la presión ejercida se formaron volcanes que llenaron el aire de vapores que, aunque son venenosos para nosotros ahora, en ese tiempo lograron crear las primeras bacterias. Después de eso la reina Faust termino cansada y durmió un largo tiempo."  
"Durante su ausencia la vida se abrió su propio camino, los primeros en dominar el nuevo mundo fueron los dragones, que absorbieron una gran cantidad de magia y adquirieron tamaños gigantescos. Tambien existieron otras razas de reptiles gigantes pero desaparecieron debido a un gran cataclismo que acabo con gran parte de la vida que existía. Gracias a la capacidad de hibernar de los dragones ellos continúan existiendo y los otros no."  
"Cuando ella despertó se encontró con que el sol se estaba apagando y su mundo sufría una era de hielo y que muchos animales habían cambiado, se encontró con grandes bestias con colmillos y largas trompas llenas de pelos. Los ponies, que ella pretendía crear aun no aparecían. Ella termino con la era del hielo al crear un nuevo sol."  
"Después se dispuso a crear a los ponies, los primeros que surgieron fueron los de tierra fuertes como los robles, después los pegasos que dominaron los cielos y las alturas, poco después aparecieron los sabios unicornios que tenían la capacidad de usar la magia que la reina había creado. Por ultimo ella creo a los alicornios uniendo las esencias de las tres razas, ellos dominaron la magia y gobernaron la tierra de Alicornia sabiamente por mucho tiempo. La reina Faust dejo que la vida la alcanzara y adopto a dos pequeñas potrillas hermanas y decidió criarlas como sus propias hijas."  
"Por desgracia nada dura para siempre, un día y sin previo aviso un enorme asteroide del tamaño de una montaña se cayó sobre la tierra de Alicorna borrándola de la historia."  
"La suerte quiso que solo tres alicornias sobrevivieran. Y decidimos escondernos en caso…"

-¿Está diciendo que usted sobrevivio al cataclismo y que usted y luna son las hijas de la reina Faust? –interrumpio Twilight, demasiado sorprendida por la revelación.

-Si, asi es -le dijo la princesa antes de continuar- Las tres razas de ponies se separaron y no volvieron a unirse hasta la fundación de Equestria.  
"Ella no había sido la única sobreviviente de la destrucción, el mal también se las había arreglado para sobrevivir y prosperar. Durante un tiempo estuvo dormido y se preparó, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún existía la vida mando un cometa para que destruyera todo y sembrara el caos. Mi madre lo supo entonces y creo una red de protección alrededor de todos nosotros, las estrellas velan por este mundo. Nos dio instrucciones de alternar la luna y el sol en el cielo para mantener la vigía. Después de eso mi madre se retiró a descansar de nuevo, sus últimas palabras fueron que si la necesitábamos la despertáramos."

"Luna y yo vagamos por muchos años antes de descubrir a Equestria bajo el yugo de Discord. Luego de liberarlos vivimos en paz por un tiempo hasta…"

-Hasta que traicione a mi hermana olvidando mi deber –interrumpió Luna rompiendo su silencio.  
-Luna – dijo la princesa del sol- ambas sabemos que el mal te poseyó para que hicieras eso, no fue tu culpa.  
-Si lo fue –replico la princesa de la noche- de no haber olvidado a nuestra madre no tendríamos este problema.  
"El asunto es este Twilight. Las estrellas se están desvaneciendo. Hace unos cuantos días sentí como algo cambiaba en el cielo durante la noche, le conté a Celestia y a partir de entonces hemos estado aquí casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo de noche buscando pistas que nos lleven de nuevo a Alicornia."  
"Con el paso del tiempo dejamos que nuestras nuevas responsabilidades nos distrajeran de las palabras de nuestra madre y olvidamos nuestros orígenes. No recordamos donde se encuentra el sarcófago de nuestra madre, y por eso te hemos llamado."  
"Tememos que el enemigo nos esté vigilando, y si nos ve salir en su búsqueda puede atacar a Ecuestria. Te enviaremos a ti en búsqueda de la reina, ella sabrá que hacer."

Twilight estaba confundida, nunca había leído sobre la tierra de Alicornia ni nada sobre otros alicornios además de las princesas. Eso sin embrargo podía esperar, tenia una misión y planeaba cumplirla.  
-Iré princesas, avisare a las demás portadoras y…-

-Ese es el problema Twilight –la interrumpió Celestia- Este viaje deberás ir sola y cuanto antes, me duele enviarte a ti, pero... eres la única esperanza.  
La Princesa tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Twilight sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Sin demorarse más, habían preparado una mochila con todo lo que podía necesitar en el viaje.  
Hubo una emotiva despedida y Twilight regreso a la carrosa que aun la esperaba. El plan era volar a Dodge City cercas de los límites de las tierras malas, que era donde los pergaminos indicaban que se localizaba Alicornia. 

* * *

**Segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**  
 **No olviden dejar reviews.**


End file.
